Rebekah
Rebekah is the beautiful and very free-spirited''' Original Vampire, the daughter of Henricks and Emanda and the sister of Elijah, Finn, Kol and Jeremy and the half-sister of Angelo. Shes the second female Original, and the only one (along with Elijah) who was never been daggered by Angelo, but was neturalized by her mother in the 1910's before being undaggered by Angelo in the 1920's. Rebekah has impeccable instincts and can tell when anyone is lying to her and what motive they have, this is something he brother Angelo calls only pure "borderline" supernatural. History Rebekah is the only daughter of Henricks and Emanda, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe. She is one of seven siblings, including Elijah, Finn, Angelo, Kol, and Jeremy. Other than the basics, not much is known about Rebekah's early life only that she was born in the New World, where she and her family lived in peace along with the Werewolves for twenty years.. However, during one full moon, when the Werewolves were starting to change, Angelo and their youngest brother Jeremy snuck out to watch the men transforming into monsters... As sunlight begins to rise, she saw Angelo carrying Jeremy's lifeless, mangled up body back into the villages. He stated that one of the wolves had mauled Jeremy to death. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Emanda acted on an unthought or untimed act. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine mixed with the blood of a human villager for dinner, and afterwards, Henricks drove a sword into their hearts. After reawakening, Henricks forced his children to feed on a local villager, completing their transition into vampire. Later they realized the new gift had its weaknesses.. The sun made their skin sparkle in the light so it would be troublesome to walk into the day light. Also their thirst for blood was insatiable. Realizing that wood from the White Oak Tree is fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. Life as a original Vampire During the time of being the first newborn vampires, the family grew farther apart, and Rebekah bloodlust and her temper was raging out of control to the point where she nearly went mad for the thirsts. By the time they were all close to calming down, Henricks had returned from the woods mauled and bitten by an werewolf attack. He grew sick to the point where he became ravenous, delusional, and was suffering in unbareable pain. Not a day later he finally succumbed to his bite leaving his family to realize that Henricks had started war with the Werewolves that lived in the land. After their father died, Rebekah, Angelo, Elijah, Emanda, Kol, and Finn swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one. Shortly they tried their best to protect themselves from the wolves that kept attacking them during the nights when the moon was full, but they grew weak and sick everytime one of the beasts bit them. However, the bites were nothing like Henricks. Growing tired of fighting, the family traveled back to the Old World the Originals populated the lands with their own Supernatural species that would be superior to the Werewolves (in human form). Then, it was the birth of a new race. By then vampires had become the dominate species in Europe... It turned out werewolves were global, not just found in the New World.Scott a hybrid turn her into a hybrid The wolves had proven to be entirely true and formiable challenges for Vampires, even in human form. Short after the birth of vampires, the Originals mad a house for themselves known as the Romanian coven, the very first and most powerful of all covens in existence.. Their coven grew stronger and stronger to the point where it was just to strong, and made a threat to destory the Originals. So Rebekah decided with her family it had been the time that another coven came into the mix and challenge them. That was when the Volturi first came into power.. After the Romanian coven was put in its place, the Originals only became parttime members before they decided to make themselves on potent legends to the vampire and human world. 1910's Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah found herself in New York while her mother had followed her because Rebekah had drawn to much attention to herself in the process. Not long after she was attacked by Emanda. Though shocked, when Rebekah saw the white oak dagger, she fought for her life with every ounch of a strength she could muster up. The two of them fought across the city of New York like feral cats, scratching and even biting one another. They fought while preventing themselves from being scene by humans. Emanda and her daughter had wrestled for the dagger that would neturalize either one of them if ever stabbed in their hearts, and it was in Rebekah's hands once before being knocked away. After they fought all the way to the dockings by the ships, the two were a breathe from exhaustion. Each was beaten down so badly the bodies almost refused to go any further, but out of both anger and rage, Rebekah tackled Emanda off of the dock and into the bay, but was stabbed in the heart with the white oak dagger. For 10 years, Rebekah's body was carried in the around in a coffin Emanda, until her own mother was daggered by Angelo and she was released. 1920s A month after her body arrived in the city of Chicago, 10 years after being neturalized by Emanda, she was later undaggered by her older brother Angelo who found out where Emanda was hiding and saw a coffin Rebekah was being held in. After rising from the dead, Rebekah was delighted to see Angelo again, but was furious after she's remembered being daggered by Emanda, and joined Angelo in the sail to the Arctic ocean to bury Emanda down to freeze in her own coffin for all of time. Present Day Over the years, Rebekah grew more annoyed with the present day and eventually found it annoying to listen to a radio. She did, however, learn to adapt, and atleast apperciate it to some degree to be able to function in normal human life. After she was neturalized, Rebekah grew close to siblings like Angelo, Elijah, and Kol. Brothers who she never developed with on a emotional level. Overtime they did become more of a family and Rebekah spends more time with Kol and Angelo then with Elijah because of his serious attitude. She was also the first to meet or be introduced to Angelo's new lover, Ambette, a Original vampire who he had reccently turned. Right off the bat, the two bonded and Rebekah grew close with Ambette to the point where they do call each other sisters, and do hunt with each other when they get thirty for blood she begin to date scott and later married him joining the expand pack coven. Powers and Abilities *'''Super Strength - Originals are much stronger than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires, it is unknown if it effects Shifters or Werewolves. *'Turning Mastery' - Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however to do so they require for the one their turning to be bitten and then drink their blood. **'Original Creation' - If the one they are turning drinks a lot of their blood, they will become Original Vampires or Original Vampire-type Hybrids. *'Telekinesis' - Original Vampires seem to be able to control things with their minds, sometimes to dangerous effects. **'Molecular Combustion' - Powerful Original Vampires have been shown to speed up the Molecular movement within an individual until they explode, they can do so more effectively with lesser Vampires, whom they have a sanguine ancestry with. *'Teleportation' - The Originals are so old that they know the back doors in the Universe, able to disappear and reappear anywhere on the Earth, or the Primordial Domain (Earth, Hell and the Afterlife). *'Resurrection' - The more powerful of the Originals can resurrect the Deceased, although those resurrected are recreated as Vampires, despite this amazing power the Originals cannot repair the damage done to the soul (should that person have gone to Hell) and claim that "the soul can be beaten and bludgeoned but never broken, not even by we". *'Elemental Manipulation' - Some powerful Originals can manipulate or emulate the Elements, even control them as a weapon. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to Angelo, Rebekah possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and people's intentions. Appearance Rebekah has somewhat icy/natural yellow blond hair long, blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the blue eyes and pale skin. She looks like she is in her late teens but is far, far, far, far older then what her appearance try to suggest to others. She is very beatiful, and can seduce humans far easier then what Heidi or Rosalie combined. Unlike regular vampires, when in sun she sparkles like a million diamonds were embedded in her skin... Rebekah is the "most beautiful women in the world", and is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a hybrid and can defeat Rosalie, Heidi or any other women in a beauty contest or pagent hands down. Personality and traits Rebekah is described as being narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She was never shallow or naive despite the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human, and had never been envious of anyone, even Angelo and his "True" Immortal status. Even so she thought her human life was perfect. Rebekah loved both sides of the world (human/vampire), and while she would willingly trade her vampire life to be human again, she treasures the power of being one of the most powerful being in all of existence, and will go out of her way to show it. While she always wanted children of her own, Rebekah was equally happy with being able to turn humans into vampires, allowing her to have all of the "children" she could want. Rebekah can easily flip a switch that make her from the happiest, most supportive person in the world, to the worst and downright ruthless being on the planet. She holds no borders to her rage and sometimes lets herself go alittle "crazy" too. Gallery rebekahandangelo.jpg|Rebekah with her brother, Angelo rebekahsmile.png|Rebekah smiles humanrebekah.png|Human Rebekah rebekahaoriginal.jpg|Rebekah, the seventh Original RebekahintheNewWorld.jpg|Rebekah in her human days finnandrebekah.jpg|Rebekah and her brother Kol rebekahknife.jpg|Rebekah tortures Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Original Vampires Category:Romanian Coven